O łowcy i archaniele historia
by mannlicher
Summary: Zbiór one–shotów osadzonych w uniwersum „You are my heaven". (Samifer, Fluff all the way).
1. Obsesja

– Masz obsesję.

– Ja mam obsesję?

– Skoro mówię do ciebie, to mówię do ciebie.

– Zrozumiałem. Po prostu nie wiem, gdzie ty się tego doszukałeś.

– Pokaż telefon.

– Nie.

– Lucyfer, grzecznie proszę, abyś pokazał mi swój telefon.

– Więc co, teraz sobie nie ufamy?

– Ufamy, chcę ci tylko coś udowodnić.

– Nie musisz mi nic udowadniać.

– Czyli jesteś świadomy tego, że masz problem?

– ...

– Nie patrz tak na mnie, to nie działa. Daj mi ten telefon.

– No dobrze, nie krzycz na mnie. Dlaczego zawsze na mnie krzyczysz. Krzyk to nie jest żadne rozwiązanie, jedynie pogarszasz syt...

– Do cholery, Lucyfer! To jest stalkowanie!

– Ale już, spokojnie, zatrzymajmy tę rozpędzoną lokomotywę testosteronu. Teraz wsiądziesz ze mną na rumaka pokoju i jakoś to...

– Ty mi nie mów, żebym się uspokoił! Robisz mi zdjęcia, gdy śpię?!

– Jedno lub dwa...

– Dwadzieścia, chciałeś powiedzieć. O Boże, kiedy zrobiłeś _to_?!

– Pamiętasz, jak się założyłeś z Deanem, kto więcej wypije?

– Nie. I dobrze o tym wiesz.

– No to właśnie wtedy wtoczyłeś się do pokoju i krzyknąłeś: „Jack, narysuj mnie, jak jedną ze swoich francuskich dziewcząt!", i pewnie się domyślasz, że potrzebowałem jakiegoś odnośnika, bo potem pobiegłeś do łazienki i w _takim_ stanie nie mogłem cię przenieść na papier.

– Wiesz co, najlepiej się już zamknij...


	2. Ciemność

Ciemność była świadkiem wielu ekscesów. Oczywiście, nie chodzi tu o biblijną Ciemność – o niej Sam nie chciał nawet słuchać – a o mrok panujący nad wyraz często w _ich_ pokoju.

To w ciemności szeptali sobie wszelakie pochlebstwa, wychwalali się wzajemnie, rozmawiali na najróżniejsze tematy, od tych poważnych, po zwykłe błahostki. Kłócili się o to, kto wygrałby pojedynek w kosmosie: astronauta, czy aligator. Nie spali do samego rana, by móc sycić się swoją obecnością. Lucyfer opowiadał o Niebie, o upadku, o innych aniołach, o tym, jak piękny był świat miliardy lat temu, nieskażony przez człowieka.

To ciemność była świadkiem ich aktów miłości. Gdy zasypiali w swoich ramionach, gdy Lucyfer bawił się włosami Sama, gdy Sam muskał blizny powstałe na ciele archanioła – zawsze towarzyszyła im ciemność. Lucyfer nie lubił obnażać ich uczucia, czy to przed Deanem, czy to przed kimkolwiek. Pisano o nim w Biblii, ludzie nie musieli poznawać _nowych_ aspektów jego życia.

Ludzie mówią, by trwać tylko w słońcu, bo nic pięknego nie rośnie w ciemności.

Ale to właśnie w bunkrowej ciemności zrodziło się coś, co nie miałoby szansy bytu w świetle dziennym, narażone na ciekawskie spojrzenia.

Ciemność niekoniecznie była zła.

Poza tym, Lucyfer był jego Poranną Gwiazdą.

Przynosił mu odrębny blask.


	3. Odbicie

Lucyfer stał przed jednym z wielkich luster w sklepie z antykami, patrząc podejrzliwie na swoje odbicie. Mimo, iż obrzydliwe okulary spoczywały na jego nosie, nie przestawał mrużyć oczu podczas długiego i wnikliwego przyglądania się czemukolwiek, co skutkowało formowaniem się licznych zmarszczek na jego czole i wokół oczu. Sam spoglądał na niego dyskretnie, gdy Dean w tym czasie przesłuchiwał właścicielkę rupieciarni.

Anioł czujnie gapił się w lustro. Po chwili chwycił swój policzek między dwa palce i naciągnął delikatnie skórę, a jego brwi zjechały na dół, kryjąc się pod czarnymi oprawkami. Palcami drugiej dłoni natomiast nakreślał tylko sobie znaną dróżkę po szczęce pokrytej zarostem.

– Mogę wiedzieć, co robisz? – spytał ukradkiem Sam, korzystając z okazji.

– Czy ja naprawdę tak wyglądam?

Sam popatrzył na Lucyfera, a później na jego odbicie.

– Ta. Jak dwie krople wody.

Lucyfer nie przestał molestować swojej twarzy.

– Wciąż nie mogę się przyzwyczaić do tego, że w tym opakowaniu jestem ja. W tym nędznym worku na mięso i kości. – Teraz oboje wpatrywali się w swoje odbicia.

– Mi się tam twoja twarz podoba – powiedział w końcu Sam.

– Zdziwiłbyś się, gdybyś zobaczył moje prawdziwe oblicze. Byłem piękny i...

– Nadal jesteś.

– Dziewczyny, skończyłyście? – spytał Dean. – Cudownie wyglądacie, wszystko na swoim miejscu. Możemy już iść?


	4. Przyjaźń

– Lubisz mnie?

Sam popatrzył na Lucyfera spod półprzymkniętych oczu, oddychając ciężko.

– Naprawdę pytasz o to teraz? Po tym, co właśnie zrobiliśmy?

– Nie pytam, czy mnie kochasz lub pożądasz, bo co do tego nie mam wątpliwości…

– Skromność nigdy nie była twoją mocną stroną – wtrącił Sam.

– … ale czy mnie lubisz – anioł ciągnął dalej swój elaborat. – Jako osobę. Lubisz przebywać w moim towarzystwie? Albo moje żarty. Śmieszą cię? Przyjaźń jest fundamentem każdego związku, nie mówiąc oczywiście o zaufaniu, jednak skupmy się na przyjaźni. Darzysz mnie nią, prawda? I natychmiast poinformowałbyś mnie, gdybyś przestał?

– Słońce – westchnął Sam i położył się na prawym boku, by móc spojrzeć Lucyferowi w twarz – nie mam pojęcia, czemu w twojej główce zrodził się ten głupi pomysł, ale jeśli jeszcze raz mi coś takiego zarzucisz, skopię ci dupsko. I bez świętego oleju się nie obędzie.

– Teoretycznie nie udzieliłeś odpowiedzi na moje pytanie.

– Widzisz – łowca wskazał Lucyfera palcem – właśnie w taki sposób rujnujesz nastrój – powiedział, wstając z łóżka.

– Sammy, jestem twoim przyjacielem?

– Jedynym.

Lucyfer przyłożył dłoń do piersi i wciągnął powietrze ze świstem.

– Naprawdę tak uważasz? – spytał z nadzieją.

– Jakie „uważasz"? Jesteś moim _jedynym_ przyjacielem, bo wszyscy inni są martwi. Stary, nie masz konkurencji.

– I kto tu rujnuje nastrój – mruknął anioł.


	5. Prostota

– Lucyfer!

– Co?!

– Chodź tutaj!

– Ugh… No idę. I przestań na mnie krzyczeć, nic nie zrobiłem.

– Tak? Więc wyjaśnij mi to.

– …

– Nie dosłyszałem.

– Bo nic nie powiedziałem?

– No właśnie. Co to ma znaczyć?

– A co tu jest do wyjaśniania?

– Och, no nie wiem, może na przykład dlaczego na moim łóżku są jakieś chwasty i wszędzie jest rozlany wosk?

– Gdzie wszędzie? Tylko przy łóżku, to nic wielkiego…

– Nic wielkiego? A próbowałeś kiedyś odkleić wosk z dywanu?

– A czy ja ci wyglądam na osobę, która próbowała kiedyś odkleić wosk z dywanu?

– Pytanie retoryczne.

– Powinieneś mnie uprzedzić, nie zmieniłeś tonu głosu.

– Czy… Czy to jest ziemia?

– Gdzie?

– Tutaj.

– Nie, Sammy, to… jest… poduszka...

– To widzę.

– Dlaczego więc zadajesz głupie pytania?

– Przestań, tym razem się nie wymigasz. I nie wzdychaj tak, to ja mam prawo być zirytowany, nie ty.

– Przez ciebie jesteśmy oboje. Widzisz, nawet w Walentynki nie chcesz mi odpuścić.

– Słucham?

– Walentynki, Sam, święto zakochanych?

– Skąd wiesz o Walentynkach?

– Twój brat wyraził się dość jasno, że mamy ich nie celebrować, gdy przebywa w bunkrze. Sprawdziłem więc w internecie...

– I stąd te chwasty?

– Podobno ludzie lubią dostawać kwiaty.

– Róże, Lucyfer, a nie mlecze i kępy trawy.

– Czyli co, nie podobają ci się?

– ... Chodź do mnie...


	6. Płonąc

– Sammy… Umieram… – jęknął żałośnie Lucyfer i zrzucił koc na podłogę.

Sammy westchnął, po czym podniósł koc i przykrył nim archanioła, wiercącego się we wszystkie strony świata.

– Przestań skakać, miałeś odpoczywać.

– Jak mam odpoczywać, gdy ogniste języku liżą całe moje ciało?! Płonę, najdroższy, i to nie w taki sposób, jakbym chciał…

Sam nie wyglądał na zadowolonego.

Bo nie był, nie ma się co oszukiwać, nikt by nie był mając styczność z przeziębionym i przesadnie dramatyzującym Szatanem. I jeśli dramatyzujący Szatan to żadna nowość, dramatyzujący Szatan z katarem i chrypą był osobnikiem, w którego towarzystwie wytrzymać się po prostu nie dało.

– To moje ostatnie chwile na tej planecie, Sam… Obawiam się, że pożegnania już czas.

– Chryste, Lucyfer, nie zachowuj się tak, jakbyś miał zaraz umrzeć. To zwykła gorączka, góra tydzień i po krzyku.

– Nie możesz tego wiedzieć… – załkał.

– Myślę, że w kwestii ludzkich chorób mam większe doświadczenie.

Lucyfer wyciągnął dłoń ku łowcy, lecz opuścił ją bezsilnie na łóżko.

– Koniec jest bliski.

– Tak, jeżeli zaraz nie skończysz.

Anioł w mig oprzytomniał i usiadł z założonymi na piersi rękoma.

– Odnoszę niepokojące wrażenie, że tobie w ogóle nie zależy na moim zdrowiu.

Sam popatrzył tylko z niedowierzaniem na Lucyfera i wyszedł z pokoju.

Lucyfer prychnął.


End file.
